Happily ever after?
by Butterflysparkle97
Summary: Now that Jack and the real Amanda have their happily ever after, how will things unfold in their new life? The future I want to see for them.
1. Chapter 1

So so this is a little something I thought up. I hope you like it. All reviews are happily accepted. Stay tuned for the next update! :)

Amanda's pov

I smell the salty see breeze and feel the wind in my hair as I lay in my bed located in my childhood beach house. I turn over too see Jack wide awake and watching me sleep. I'll never tier of waking up next to him.

"Good morning my beautiful wife," she smiles. He leans down and give me a kiss, which I happily accept.

"I'll never tire of hearing those words, 'my beautiful wife.' So good morning my handsome husband," I smile. He smile back to me and we kiss one more time. "How long have you been awake for and watching me sleep?" I ask.

"Carl woke me up 30 minutes ago," he says.

"He usually wakes me up, why didn't I wake up?" I ask.

"You've been exhausted lately, you needed too sleep," he says Wisely.

"I have been exhausted lately, I don't know why. I don't usually tire this easily," I say puzzled.

"You've been going at everything at full pace and you haven't been slowing down. How long did you think you'd last before it all caught up to you? I know you like to think you're superwoman, but you're not," Jack says.

"Well, I thought a little longer then two weeks. I went full force on my revenge mission for four years without ever feeling this worn out," I say.

"Well, that is a mystery in our beautiful life together," he says. I look at him unconvinced by his explanation. "I think it's you're body's way of telling you to slow down after four full on years," he adds. I smile back to him. I think he's right. Maybe everything I had endured in the past four years was finally catching up to me. Maybe it was time to slow down and live a more relaxed life. Maybe it was time for me to live to suburban life. But that is going to be one change that's going to be very tough to get used to. I never pictured myself in that life but who knows?

"Maybe you're right. Maybe it's time I slow down," I say. Jack gets up from the bed and so do I we move to the end of the bed and we hug. "I'm going to get Carl ready for the day," I say. He nods his head.

"I'll take a shower and get ready for work," he says. Jack had re- joined the police force. I work part time at an event planning company planning beneficial events for charity's.

I walked the door and grab my robe off the back of it and put it on, "Who would of thought hey?" I ask him.

"Who would of thought what?" He asks stoping in his steps.

"Me and you, having a normal life together, having this life with Carl," I say happily.

"But yet here we are, and I'm loving every second of it," he says smiling to me.

"Me too," I reply back over the moon and I continue out of the room. I walk down the hall and down to Carl's bedroom. His room was so cute and he had a race car bed. I open the door slowly, trying not to make a noise so I don't startle him and so I could watch him play for a few minutes. I loved watching him play, the innocence was so liberating, but the creek of the door makes him jump around. I stand at the door and his eyes grow wide as he sees me standing at the door. He jumps up and rushes over to me.

"Mandy Pandy!" He exclaims. I giggle and bend down and he rushes in to my arms. I love the nickname he's given me, it's so cute. It makes me feel happy.

"Hey Carl, buddy," I say happily as we hug.

"Where daddy?" He asks curiously.

"Daddy's in the shower," I say. He nods his head, accepting the fact that I just gave him.

"Are you hungry?" I ask him.

"Yeah, but play first," he says. He was playing with his race cars. He loved race cars, that's all he'd ever play with.

"Alright, we can play for five minutes and then we batter have some breakfast," I say. He nods his head and I put him down so we can play with his cars.

Scene break

I hold Carl's hand as we walk down the hallway to get some breakfast. "Daddy!" He exclaims as he spots his father coming out of our room and he lets go of my handled runs over to him.

"Carl!" He says scooping him up into his arms.

"You were quick," I state to him.

"Well what can I say," he replies.

"You're wet," Carl States.

"That's because daddy saves time in the shower but not drying himself," I say. Carl laughs.

"Haha," Jack states. I smile back to him.

"We're going downstairs to have some breakfast. Would you like to join us?" I ask.

"Always," he says. He puts Carl down on the floor and we each hold one of his hands and we walk down the stairs as a family.

"How do eggs sound?" I ask as I pull a frying pan from the top shelf.

"yummy!" Carl says happily.

"Well you heard the boy," Jack laughs. I laugh and I grab out some eggs and milk from the fridge and make up the scrambled eggs. I start to cook the eggs but the smell makes me gag. I place my hand on my stomach as it churns.

"Are you alright Amanda?" Jack asks. I nod my head weekly but I can't hold it in any longer. I cover my mouth and I bolt down to the main bathroom. I learn forward into the toilet and I throw up. This is so not like me. I throw up a couple of times before going to the sink and washing over my face. As I look into the mirrored cabinet I begin to think. I open up the left side of the cabinet an the Instant I look inside I see a pregnancy test. I know it's impossible but I can't help but think 'what if?' What if I could get pregnant? I've always kept a test inside the house, Daniel and I were always very careful, but I had one just in case. I didn't want to be spotted buying one and then the press getting hold of the info. I take the pregnancy test out of the cabinet and I look at it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Thank you to everybody who left reviews. It meant a lot to me and I can not thank you enough, thank you. Thanks to everybody who followed or favourited, that too means a lot. I'm glad that the response to my story was positive. Please, enjoy this chapter and review! It makes my day! :)

"Amanda? Are you alright?" Jack asks popping his head around the door and then walking into the bathroom. I forgot that I didn't even close the door. I was in that much of a rush that I didn't even think about closing the door. I turn to look at him and then I look down at the test in my hand. "Is that what I think it is?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say nodding my head, "I know, it's impossible, I just saw it in the cabinet when I opened it and I couldn't help but wonder," I say starting to tear up. Not being able to have children of my own is a very touchy subject for me. Having a family was something that I've wanted for a while now, but now I'm 30 and my biological clock is ticking. Not that my biological clock really matters anymore because it's not like I can carry a child, and I'm not really too old. You see woman in there forties having babies all the time, but it's something that I'll never get back. Daniel took that right away from me and for that I'll never forgive him. My eyes start to well up with tears.

"Hey, hey," he says softly walking over to me. He whipes away the tears and hugs me. "I know that this is all very hard for you, and it's hard for me too," he continues but I cut him off.

"I just want a baby with you Jack Porter," I say letting my emotions control me. I never let my emotional guard down, it's something that Emily Thorne never did and it's something Amanda Clarke never planned on doing. "Being with You and Carl reminds me of how much I want that," I add.

"There are other ways we can have children, we will find a way," he says reassuringly as he looks into my eyes. I nod my head.

"Mandy Pandy!" I hear a voice call.

"You finish washing yourself up, I'll get him," he says. I nod my head and he walks out of the door.

Scene break

"I want Mandy Pandy," I hear Carl say to Jack basically in tears.

"I told you buddy, she's busy," Jack says trying to reason with his stubborn son.

"She only one can do it," he says looking down at the floor sadly.

"It's ok Jack, I'll do it, I know what he wants," I smile. Carl's eyes light up.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yeah, I feel fine now," I smile. "Come on," I say to Carl as I hold out my hand. Jack helps him down from his seat and he grabs onto my hand. I look back at Jack as Carl and I walk up the stairs. I know what he wants. He wants me to play 'rock the boat' it's a game I made up for him. I made it up because he was curious about the boat that my dad had fixed up for us. Carl's second love would be boats. While Carl and I were playing rock the boat Jack walks into the room.

"I'm going to work," he says. Carl runs over and gives him a hug and kiss. I get up and I give Jack a hug before kissing him and he leaves for work.

"Daddy gone to get bad guys?" Carl asks.

"Yeah buddy," I say.

Scene break

It's now 9am and I'm dressed and ready for the day and so is Carl. He's playing on the rug in the living room with some blocks and I'm in the bathroom, looking at the pregnancy test. I can't help but feel the need to take it, although I know the imminent outcome. I pull it out and I take the test. I bring it out of the bathroom with me and I place it on the coffee table so I can watch Carl play. I think about what the future would be like with a little baby brother or sister for Carl to play with. When the two minutes pass I look down that the stick, it's showing the words 'pregnant' and 'six weeks'. That's impossible, I can't have children. Daniel took that away from me. I'll book a doctors appointment to make sure. I'll book it for later today. I pick up the phone and make an appointment for 2:30pm, Carl should be done with his nap by 2pm so it will give me thirty minutes to get him ready and then head out.

"Are you hungry Carl?" I ask him. He looks at me and his eyes grow wide at the thought of food.

"Yeah," he says happily.

"Well, how about I make is some morning tea and we go down to the beach and play in the sand?" I ask him. He nods his head rapidly. "Ok, well you keep playing on the mat while I make some morning tea," I say.

Scene break

I sit in the waiting room at the doctors office nervously. Carl is playing on the toy rug with a little girl, Abigail, from his kindergarten. I see Carl pick up a block and raise it above his head. "Carl David Porter! If you dare throw that block I'll be very sad," I yell. He looks over at me and I give a disapproving glare. He puts the block down, "thank you," I say.

"What brings you here?" Abigail's mum, Sarah asks.

"General check up," I say lying. She nods her head and I get called into the doctors office. I get Carl and I walk into the room. I place Carl on the floor and he plays with some blocks.

"So what seems to bring you here today?" Dr Sam Teller asks.

"I took a pregnancy test and It was positive. I can't see how I could be though, because after the shooting I was told that I could never conceive a child," I say puzzled.

"Did you have any second opinions?" She asks.

"Victoria delivered the letter the doctor had written," I say.

"Is it possible that Victoria had the doctor lie?" She asks.

"Yeah, I mean Victoria is capable of anything, she'd stop at nothing to destroy my life," I say.

"Well, I'm going to preform a Quantitative blood test, it will measure the exact amount of hCG in the blood and can give you an estimate of how far along the pregnancy has progressed," she says.

I nod my head and she begins the blood test. Once done she takes the blood sample out of the room and then returns. "So the blood sample with come back in about 10 minutes, then we'll know for sure if your pregnant or not. Just wait back in the waiting room for me ok?" the doctor says.

"Sure," I smile and I take Carl back out to the waiting room.

Scene break

"Well, congratulations Amanda, your blood work shows that you are indeed pregnant. Based on the HCG in your blood I'd say you're about six weeks along," she says.

"Oh my god," I say quietly as I place my hand over my mouth. 'This is fantastic," I say happily.

"I know that you must be shocked given the results after the shooting, rest assured that the doctor who falsified the records will be brought to the attention of the doctors board," She replies.

"Yes, of course," I say.

"How's your husband going to react?" She asks.

"He'll be thrilled," I say happily.

"Well, I'm pleased to hear it," she says. She goes through so,e things with be before we leave. Today is one of the happiest moments of my life, I just wish my dad were here to see it. He'd be so proud of me, he'd be proud of the person I've become.

Note:

So what are your thoughts? Should Amanda have a baby girl or boy? Should she have multiples? Name suggestions? Any thoughts in the comments would be greatly appreciated! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Thank you to everybody who reviews, followed or favourited. I can't express how much that means to me, so thank you. Also thnks for the votes for the gender of the baby or babies. Keep voting, nothing's been decided yet. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review! A new chapter will hopefully be up next week. :)

When we leave I decide that it's time to get Carl a snack, so we head to the food court.

Scene break

"Amanda, hi," I hear a voice say as they approach me. It sounds like Charlotte.

"Hi Charlie," I say.

She smiles faintly at me, "what's wrong?" I ask her as she sits down. "Can I give him a cuddle?" She asks.

"Sure," I say and I pass Carl to her.

"I thought I was fine, I thought I moved on and worked it all out," she says.

"Declan," I state.

She nods her head, "I just miss him so much. I thought I'd dealt with all the overcoming emotions of his death but lately they're coming back to me," she says.

"It's only natural to remember the ones we love. I remember the people who I've lost that I care about," I say.

"I know, but these are something more, like visions," she adds. "It's almost as if he's trying to tell me something, but I don't know what," she says puzzled while bouncing Carl.

"You'll work it out, trust me. Maybe you should see somebody," I say to her.

"No, no, I'm done with paying strangers to listen to me talk about my problems. I think this is something to talk to family about. You and Jack are the only people in this world that I can talk to about this because you're the only real family I have, you're the only people who knew Declan like I did," she says.

"No of course, I get it. Jack and I will listen to you, don't worry," I say.

"Thank you Amanda. I'm so lucky to have you as my sister," she smiles.

"Don't mention it," I smile.

"I do wonder how my life might have been if he didn't pass and I didn't loose the baby. I do picture us with a beautiful child and in a loving relationship raising our precious baby," she says.

"That must be hard and I'm so sorry," I say.

"I do still blame myself sometimes for loosing my baby. A mother should be able to fight and protect their child and I didn't do either," she says. "Maybe it was the worlds way of telling me that I'm not fit for motherhood," she adds.

"Don't be ridiculous Charlotte, you would have been a great mother. You and I both know that. There will be other chances out there for you to have a child, but your baby was so tiny and fragile, there was nothing that you could have done," I say sternly looking her in the eyes.

She nods her head, "thank you. That's exactly what I needed. Maybe I can see myself with one of these Some day," she says smiling at Carl and holding his hand. "why are you here anyways?" She asks.

"I had to see the doctor," I say. I hold out my hands and she passes Carl back to me and I start to put him in the pram.

"Are you alright?" She asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, everything is just great," I smile as I finish buckling Carl in.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" She asks.

I smile cheekily as I walk away with the pram. I think she knows what the answer is as I can hear her excitement as I walk away.

Scene break

That night

"Carl Is fast asleep again," Jack says as he walks into our bedroom. When he walks in he shuts the door and gets under the covers with me.

"Well that's good, because I've got a little something I want to share with Carl's daddy," I say.

"Oh, and what might that be Mrs Porter?" Jack asks.

"Well, hold onto your hat because this is going to blow your mind away," I say.

"Go ahead, I'm ready for it," he says.

"Well, I hope your ready to become a father to a newborn again because I'm pregnant," I smile.

"That's fantastic!" He says happily.

"Carl's going to have the chance to be a big brother, and I know he'll do a great job," I say.

"You have made me the happiest man on the planet right now," he smiles.

"I know," I reply back. "I am nervous though, I don't know the slightest thing about caring for a newborn child. What if I break the child? It's not like I can glue it back together," I say.

"No new parent knows what they are doing. When Carl was born the doctor told us that newborn children are designed to withstand the novice parent. They're just engineered that way. And look, Carl's turned out fine so far," he says.

"You're right. This, this having a life growing inside of me is going to take some getting used to," I say pointing to my stomach.

"Well, I'll be at your service the whole time," he says.

"You better be. You don't understand that amount of sacrifice that I have to commit too. I mean my body is never going to look the same," I say, "I hope your prepared for that," I say.

"Don't worry, I'll love no matter what," he grins.

"Mm," I say. I give him a kiss and I turn out my lamp light. He turns out his and we get some rest.

Scene break

The next morning

I sit at the breakfast bar with Jack, we are watching Carl play as he's already demolished his breakfast. The kid was a fast eater, I'll give him that. I made a simple breakfast this morning, just toast. I needed to pick something that wouldn't make me gag and throw up. It didn't work though, even the smell of toast made me throw up. Thankfully I think the morning sickness has subsided for today.

"do you want to find out the gender?" He asks me.

"I think I do. I don't know if I could wait nine months," I say.

"Good, I want to find out to," he says, "when can we know?" He asks.

"Well in-between 16 and 20 weeks we can find out the gender and in-between 10 and 13 weeks we find out how many we're having," I say.

"What are you hoping for?" Jack asks me.

"I'd love a baby girl, you know, it would be nice to have one of each," I remark. "What about you?" I add.

"I think a little girl would be fabulous, but my hopes are for a baby boy," he says.

"Well we'll have to wait and see, but I think I'm right," I say cheekily.

"Oh yeah. What make you so sure?" He grins.

"Well for a start the baby is inside my body," I laugh.

"Daddy, can I stop being camel," Carl asks asks he runs over to us.

"Sure kiddo. No more camels then," Jack replies. Carl runs back over the rug and continues playing. I look back over to Jack.

"Carl's a funny kid," I laugh. Jack nods his head and we then I look back over at Carl, who was peeing on the floor.

"Carl! What are you doing?" I shriek and Jack and I rush over to him.

"Camels, they hold the pee in. It must have meant to stop holding on. When I said he could stop being a camel I gave him permission to stop holding on and let go," Jack exclaims as Carl stops peeing.

"He's two and a half, how would he know that!?" I exclaim. I can feel my eyes popping out of my head.

"You'll be surprised at what knowledge they can retain at this age," Jack says.

"Surprised I am," I reply. "I am impressed that he took of his underwear first though and didn't just pee in them," I add.

"Babe, I don't think you should be giving the kid compliments for peeling on the floor, he knows to go on the toilet, he's completely toilet trained," Jack states.

"Hm, fair point," I reply. "You take him to the toilet and talk to him, and I'll clean up the wee," I say.

"Good plan," he says.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were cleaning up the mess," I reply.

"Yeah, you're right," he replies as he takes Carl to the toilet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Thanks for all of your lovely reviews and here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and please review, each review means so much to me! :)

6 weeks later- 12 week scan

Jack and I are in the doctors room and we wait for the doctor to enter the room. I'm lying on the bed and Jack's sitting right beside me. She's just gone to get my files, but it seems like she's been gone for over an hour. I look at my watch, in reality she's been less then two minutes. I just can't wait for this scan. I have a feeling it's twins. I've been having a lot of morning sickness and from what I've heard, that means twins.

"Ok Mrs Porter, are you ready for the scan?" My doctor asks as she enters the room.

"Yes," I say. She nods her head and commences the scan.

"Congratulations mr and Mrs porter, you're having twins," she smiles.

Scene break

That night

"I can't believe that we're having twins," Jack says smiling as he looks down at my fairly flat stomach, it's got a tiny bump, but mother too major, it wouldn't be staying this way for very long.

"I know, who would have thought. One baby was going to be tough but two is going to be even harder," I say.

"How will we know the difference?" Jack asks.

"Oh well, wouldn't we just know, I mean their our babies, we're their parents, we'd easily be able to find something different about them," I say, "we don't even know the genders yet, we could be having a boy and a girl, then we'd know who was who," I say.

"When do you want to tell Carl he'll be a big brother?" Jack asks.

"Tomorrow. Now that I've past the first trimester I think it's safe to tell him," I say.

Scene break

The next day

Jack and I sit at the dinner table with Carl. He's having an ice cream for morning tea and we're just about to tell him he's going to be a big brother. I hope he's ok with it, I've heard about children getting jealous with new babies. I hope this isn't the case. I know Carl will make a great big brother.

"Carl, Amanda and I want to tell you something," Jack says. Carl takes a brief look up from his ice cream to look at us before going back to looking at and then eating his ice cream.

"Carl, you're going to be a big brother," I say happily. Carl looks up from his ice cream excitedly.

"Baby?" He asks.

"Yeah Carl, Amanda and I are having a baby," Jack says.

"It going be a girl?" He asks. "I want sister," he states before having another bite of his ice cream.

"Well we're having two babies, but we don't know if the babies are a girl or boy," I say.

"Baby in Mandy Pandy's tummy?" He asks pointing to my stomach.

"Yeah, that's right," Jack says.

"Why you not fat?" He asks.

I laugh, "because the babies aren't big enough yet," I reply, "I feel?" He asks pointing to my tummy.

"Yeah, you can feel," I say. I move his hand over to my stomach and he feels my belly. As he does his eyes light up.

"Wube you babies," he says. My heart melts instantly. I'm so glad he took it well. I was really worried that it might be too much for him to understand at such a young age, but he's done really well. I look over at Jack and I smile. I'm finally getting my happily ever after. "Nolan and Louise coming over later so we can tell them," I say.

"That's great," he smiles, "you know I'm so glad they got back together, they always just seemed right together," Jack says.

"I agree," I smile.

Scene break

That night

Jack and I sit at the dinning table with Louise and Nolan. Carl was fast asleep in bed and I was just about to tell them that we were having a baby, well two.

"Dinner was loving, thank you Amanda," Louise says happily.

"Yeah Am's, your cooking skills have really improved since becoming Mrs Porter," Nolan says.

"Oh haha, you're funny," I laugh.

"Well Am's, you really couldn't cook before," Nolan says.

"I've had a lot of free time, but it's not going to stay that way," I smile.

"Amanda, what are you getting at?" Nolan asks.

"Oh don't be so clueless honey, she's pregnant," Louise says.

Nolan looks over at me and I nod my head and smile. "Twins," I smile.

"That's great Amanda!" Nolan says jumping up and giving me a hug.

"You're going to be uncle Nolan," I say happily.

"Yeah," he says nervously.

"Don't be nervous Nolan, you'll be great. Carl loves you," I say.

"What can I say, I have the coolest gadgets," Nolan laughs. I laugh. "How did you figure that out so soon Louise?" He asks.

"Well she's not drinking any alcohol, she's eating twice what she usually would and she's glowing," Louise says. "Congratulations," she adds.

"Why thank you," I smile back.

Scene break

Later that night

Jack and I lye in our bed. We snuggle cloth and tightly, it was so romantic. "What kind of names do you want for the babies?" I ask looking up at him.

He looks down at me, "oh well I hadn't really thought about it," he says, "what about you?" He asks.

"Well I want first names that are short, simple, and classic. If we have a girl I want her middle name to be Emily and a boy Declan, so we can honour them," I say.

"I think that's a beautiful idea," he says kissing me. "What about if we have two boys or two girls, what will the other Middle names be?" He asks.

"Aiden for a boy and I think we should honour Charlotte and Declan's baby and use Kayla as the other Middle name," I say happily. Charlotte didn't know the gender of her baby, but she had a feeling that it was a girl, so she called her Kayla. The name means beloved and pure, I think it's just right.

"I like those middle names a lot, and I love you and these babies with all of my heart," he says.

"I know you do," I smile. "How about we start talking names tomorrow?" I ask.

"Sounds great to me," he says.

Scene break

The next day

"Did you have any names picked out already that you like?" He asks me.

"Well for girls I like Lily, Phoebe, Zoe, Ella, Eden, Alice, Jemma, Georgia and Sophie," I say. He thinks about these names for a minute, "do you like them?" I ask.

"I love Phoebe and Jemma, I think they're perfect," he says.

"Me too," I say. And for boys I like Harry, Noah, Henry, Jacob, James, Michael, Harrison, and Hayden," I say.

"I love Noah and Harry," he says smiling, we play around with the middle names for a while before we find the perfect combination.

"So for girls Phoebe Kayla Porter and Jemma Emily Porter and Noah Declan Porter and Harry Aiden porter for boys," I smile happily.

"There're perfect," he smiles.

"They are," I smile back and we kiss.

Note:

So What do you all think about the names. Do you like them, love them, think they're ok, not like them? Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

 **Again, thank you to everybody who reviews. They make my day and I love heart what you think about each chapter. So please, review if you can! ;)**

 **24 week scan- 12 weeks later**

"Alright Mr and Mrs Porter, are you ready to find out the gender of your babies?" The doctor asks us.

"We couldn't be more ready," I smile. Jack holds my hand. Jack and I had already waited a little longer to find out the genders, but we couldn't wait any longer.

"Congratulations, you are having twin girls," she smiles.

"Ha! You owe me that bunch of flowers now," I smile to Jack. He nods his head in defeat and the doctor looks at us weirdly, "we made a bet on what we would have. I bet for two girls while Jack bet one boy and one girl. If I won he's by me some flowers and we never decided what he'd get if he won," I laugh.

"Well, I've heard of expecting parents doing stranger things," she smiles.

I grin at Jack, "these babies are going to be amazing," I smile.

"They are, and they're all ours," he says.

"Do you have names picked out?" The doctor asks.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we do. We've picked out Jemma and Phoebe, and the Middle names Emily and Kayla. Originally they were going to be Jemma Emily porter and Phoebe Kayla Porter, but we've decided to switch the middle names around. So they'll be Jemma Kayla and Phoebe Emily," I smile.

"Wonderful name choices. And again, congratulations," she says.

Scene break

That night

"More stories," Carl says to me as we sit in his bedroom. Jack was out working a night shift and I was home alone with Carl. It was his bed time and I had just read him some stories, but being a typical kid he wasn't happy with the five I'd just read him, he wanted more. "More stories mummy," he says innocently. I smile weekly and my heart skips a beat. I don't know what to think, what to say. That just took me by total surprise and shock. Never has Carl called me mummy before. I've only ever been Mandy Pandy. I'm touched, but it also breaks my heart.

"No Carl, I'm Amanda, Mandy Pandy," I say correcting him.

"More stories mummy," he says again. I sigh, I don't know what to say. Emily was his mother, that's who he should be calling mummy. I don't know where this was coming from. "Mummy," he begs.

"Yeah buddy, I'm your mummy," I say softly and I kiss him on the cheek. "Lie down know, it's time to get some rest," I smile.

"Night babies," he says and he kisses my belly. I smile, I'm not going to lie, I think Carl's going to be a real heart stealer when he's older. He lies down in his bed and I tuck him in and give him a kiss.

"Goodnight, I love you Carl," I say before I turn off his light and head out of his room. Jack wouldn't be home until 6am, so I'd have to wait a while before telling him. I don't know how he's going to feel, we've never talked about Carl calling me mummy. I'm a bit worried about how he's going to take it, though as long as Carl remembers his Mum, I don't think he'd have a problem with it.

 **Scene break**

The next morning

"Morning sleepy head," I smile to Jack as he makes his way over to the couch. It was ten am and Jack had just woken up after having a few hours rest.

"Morning," he says and he gives me a kiss.

"Come on, sit and watch Frozen with Carl and I," I smile.

"Sure," he says.

"Last night Carl called me mummy," I say.

"He what? Called you mummy?" He asks.

"It was out of the blue, I really don't know where he got the idea from. I've always been Mandy Pandy, and I tried to tell him that but he just kept saying mummy," I say freaking out.

"Am's, it's ok, I don't have a problem with that. It's what Emily would have wanted," Jack says.

"Are you sure. I know it must be hard for you, it's hard for me," I say.

"I am sure," he smiles, "it couldn't make me happier, it means he's understanding more, it's great," Jack says.

I nod my head and smile. "I'm going to head out and grab a few things from the store. I'll take Carl so you can get a few more hours of rest, you look exhausted," I say.

"Ok," he says back.

 **Scene break**

I'm driving my car to the local store. It was about twenty minutes away from the beach house. I just needed to pick up a few things for lunch and dinner. Carl was in the back seat and he had his toy animal, he called it minki. I notice a read traffic light ahead so I slow down and pull up at it. There is a window washer out washing the windscreens. He washes the windscreen of the car in front of me and then he moves to mine. He washes it and I go to wind down the window to hand him some coins. He reaches his hand into my car and opens the door. I try to stop him but I can't. He's too forceful. He unbuckles my seatbelt and I struggle but it's not enough. It's all over in a blink of an eye as he throws me out of the car and rushes off in it, with Carl in the back seat. I get up as quickly as I can. "Stop that car! Carl! My son's in the back set, help," I shriek. Some of the traffic keeps going but a lady gets out of her car. "My son!" I yell, "they took my son!"

"Ok, calm down," the lady says as she grabs out her mobile phone, "I'm calling the police," she says.

Distraught I grab my phone out of my pocket and I dial Jacks number, but he doesn't answer. I re dial the number and there's still no answer. Within minutes I hear sirens and a police and ambulance shows up.

"Ma'am, calm, down, what's your name?" An officer asks me.

"Amanda Porter," I say frantically.

"Ok and Amanda, can you tell me what happened?" He asks.

"I was stopped at the set of lights and a window washer came over to wash my window. I wound it down to give him some change but he opened my door and pushed me out and took off with my car. My son, Carl, is in the back seat. Please, he's not even three years old," I say panicking.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" He asks.

"No, please, just find my son," I say.

"We are doing everything we can," he says. I nod my head and he leaves to talk to another officer.

"Come with me Ma'am, we need to get you checked out over at the ambulance," a young lady says to me. She's wearing a paramedics uniform. I nod my head and she takes me over to the ambulance.

"Are there any medical conditions I need to know about?" She asks.

"I'm 24 weeks pregnant with twins," I say worried about the babies.

"Ok, yes, I can see that, now has the pregnancy had any complications?" She asks.

"No, not that I know of," I say.

She nods her head, "right well I need to take you to the hospital to get looked over, just to make sure the babies are ok," she says.

"What about my son?" I ask desperately.

"The police are doing everything they can to find your son, right now you need to focus on the two little lives inside of you," she says.

"Of course," I say. She loads me up into the ambulance and I head off to the hospital. I'm worried sick-less about Carl, he's so helpless, and he's out on his own. All I want to do is hold him tight. Before Emily died she told me to look after Jack and Carl. Right now I'm not honouring her wishes.

 **A/N: so what do you think? Please review, it means so much! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Thank you so much fir all of your reviews! It makes me so happy to know that people are liking and reading my stories, so for that I can't thank you enough. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! :)

"Amanda, the twins are just fine. Their heart rate is a little lower then I'd like, so I'd like to keep you under observation overnight," the doctor says.

The babies are one of my two number one priorities right now. The other number one is finding Carl. But the best way for me to find Carl is me and the babies to be healthy so I reluctantly agree to stay under observation overnight.

"Don't worry, the police will contact you if they have any information on your son," the doctor says.

"Thank you," I say.

"Is there anybody I can contact for you?" He asks.

"Yes, please contact my husband. His contact is in my phone under 'Jack Porter'. He worked a night shift last night so he's probably sleeping, so ring a few times," I instruct.

"Of course," he says.

Scene break

"Amanda! Amanda! Are you alright?" Jack asks as he rushes into my room.

"I'm fine, the babies are fine, but it's Carl," I say.

"What happened to Carl?" He asks concerned.

"I...I...I was car jacked," I stumble, "I wound down the window to give the window washer some change and they car jacked me. Carl was in the back seat. The police are looking for him now," I say.

"Oh my god," Jack says placing his hand over his mouth, "Why did you wind down the window!" Jack yells.

"I wasn't to know what was going to happen," I yell.

"why couldn't you stop them! I've seen the things you can do!" Jack yells.

"Jack, I tried! I couldn't stop them! This isn't my fault," I yell back.

"Ma'am, you need to calm down. This isn't good for the babies," a doctor says interrupting our fight.

"I'm sorry, you're right. This isn't your fault. I'm just freaked out," Jack says.

"No, it's ok, I understand. Carl is out there needing our help and there's nothing we can do but wait it out. For once in my life I'm not in control about what happens next and it's killing me, it is killing me that I can't help him," I say.

A moment later machines start going off and doctors rush into the room.

"The babies heart rate are dropping, BP is rapidly dropping," a doctor announces. "Mother's BP and heart rate are fine," she continues.

"What's happening?" I ask panicking.

"Ma'am, your babies are in distress, we need to get them out," the doctor says. "Prep for an emergency C Section," she announces.

"I'm only 24 weeks," I say back panicking.

"Your babies have a lot better Chance at making it outside the womb right now. With medical help they have a 60-80% chance. If we don't deliver them now they will not make it," she tells me. I look over at Jack and he's got a tear running down his face. I squeeze his hand tightly, right now I need him to be my rock. My whole childhood I wasn't able to depend on anybody, but now I'm depending on Jack more then ever.

Scene break

Nobody's Pov

"Are.. Are they ok? Are my babies ok?" Amanda asks groggily. That was an after effect of all the medication she had been given, she had to be put under anaesthetic for the C section.

"It's ok Am's, the babies are in the NICU, our baby girls are ok," Jack says reassuring her.

"Yes, the babies are in the NICU being cared for by our Neonatal doctors. I'll let you know all the important information when the medications have warn off," the doctor says. "That way you can understand them," the doctor adds.

"You're all here," Amanda smiles as she notices Nolan, Louise and Charlotte also in the room, "And your eyes are full of pretty colours," She smiles to Jack, "and have you always had rainbows in your eyes?" She asks heavily medicated.

"Am's you're high on medication," Jack says laughing and giving a smile. She smiles weekly back at him. Just then an officer walks into the room.

"Jack porter?" The man questions.

"Yeah," Jack says.

"We found your son Carl, he's been taken to the paediatric ER to be checked over," he says.

"Thank god," Jack signs in relief. The relief in his voice was reassuring for all in the room. "What happened?" Jack asks. "Can I see him?" Jack asks urgently.

"You've got stars around your head," Amanda says laughing at the officer.

"Ah?" The officer says.

"She's just had an emergency C section, she's high on medication," Jack says.

"Ok," the officer says.

"Can I please see Carl?" He asks.

"Sure, right this way," the officer says.

"Are you guys right to stay with Am's. I'd love to stay with her, but I need to see our son," Jack says.

Scene break

Jack rushes into his son's room, who to his surprise was happily having a red lollypop. The officer remains at the door.

"Carl!" Jack exclaims as he rushes over to Carl.

"Daddy!" He says happily as his eyes light up.

"I missed you so much, are you ok?" Jack asks giving Carl a very long hug.

"I went for adventure," Carl States.

"Yeah, you did buddy," Jack says giving his son another hug. It was a healthy sight to see father and son reunited again.

"Your son is fine, whoever took him cared for him very well. He's not even slightly dehydrated," the doctor says.

"Thank you," Jack says picking up his son. He walks over to the door where the officer was standing.

"Do you have any idea who would do such a thing?" Jack asks.

"At the point in time we have the man who preformed the kidnapping of your son in Cusody, he's being questioned by our officers. At this point in time he appears to have been hired to preform the kidnapping. I'll have more information for you soon, just sit tight," the officer says before walking away. The list of people who could go after Amanda are extensive and all of them had the means and motive to do so. There was the obvious choice, Mason Treadwell, the man had had it out for Amanda ever since Victoria died, then there was Patrick, who like Mason, blamed Amanda for his mothers death. Then There was Kenny Ryan. He had a personal vendetta against Jack for the death of his brother, Nate. The perfect way for Kenny to hurt Jack was to hurt his loved ones. The suspects are endless and until that person was caught, anything could happen.

"Can I take him now?" Jack asks the doctor.

"Sure, I'll just get you to sign the discharge papers," the doctor says handing Jack some papers to sign.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Thank you for all your kind reviews. They make my day. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! :)

Later that day

Amanda's pov

Jack sits in my hospital room with me as we wait for our doctor to come back. She was going to explain everything to us now that I wasn't high on pain medication. I was still on some killer pain medication, but not as much as before. Charlotte had Carl back at the beach house. Jack would have kept him here, but he was too exhausted and needed some proper rest. So charlotte offered to take him back to the beach house and watch him.

Moments later the doctor enters the room, "Ah Amanda, it's great to see you looking better," the doctor says.

"Well, We will see how good I feel when I'm just on over the counter pain medication," I smile.

"We can write you put a script for some better pain meds, but that's only going to slow your healing process," she says.

"I know," I say.

"Anyway, we will talk more about that later, but first we need to talk about the twins," she says, "now, their due date wasn't for another 16 weeks, so they are unbelievably fragile right now. They'll need to stay in hospital for at least 16 weeks so we can care for them and so we can ensure that they can fully develop outside the womb. They will be staying in the NICU where our experienced nurses and doctors will be taking very good care for them..." She says and she continues to explain everything to use including risks, complications survival rate and success stories. She also lets us know that we will be able to see them in a few hours. She then goes on to discuss my recovery and what's involved. I'll have to stay in the hospital for three of four days and then take it easy for a few weeks. Once she's finished talking to us she leaves us alone so I can get some rest.

"Do you think Phoebe And Jemma will be ok?" I ask Jack who was looking lovingly into my eyes.

"Of course they will be, they've got their mothers will power and fight," he says kissing me.

"Yeah, your right, everything will be ok," I say.

Scene break

Charlotte's pov

I'm sitting in the living room of the beach house watching some TV. Carl was happily napping upstairs and I was exhausted. Out of the blue I hear a knock on the door. I have no idea who it could be, so I get up form the lounge. I clearly don't get up quick enough because they knock again, "I'm coming!" I yell to them. I open the door and I'm immediately taken by the person standing in front of me. I'm shocked, surprised, happy, confused. How could this be? How could this person be standing in front of me after all this time away. "Declan," I gasp.

"Please, let me explain," he says. I nod my head quietly and let him inside. We go and sit on the couch.

"But... Your.. Your.. They said you were dead," I say confused. I'm trying to make sense out of a very difficult situation and I don't cope well in difficult situations.

"I know. Let me explain," he says.

"I've missed you. It killed me so much not being able to tell you the truth. I'm going to tell it to you know though," he says. I nod my head and He takes a deep breath,"the doctors took me in for surgery. They preformed the operation with success. They were under clear instructions from Anti Terriost agents to tell every one that I died during the surgery. They believed that I was the target for the attack on Grayson Global, witch is now not true. They took me into hiding where I had no contact with the outside world. I had no tv, no radio. No way of knowing what was going on in the outside world. It took them some time to reconstruct what had happened and throughout that time it was clear that the attack wasn't meant for me. Even with that so protocol dictates that someone must remain in the custody of witness protection for so many years before being able to continue with their old life. They let me out of the program today," he says.

"How did you know where to find me?" I ask.

"Well I went to the bar, only to find it one there anymore, somebody told me that the bar burned down and said that Jack lived here, with Amanda Clarke. But I don't know how that's possible because Amanda is dead," he says freaking out, "I then went to Grayson Manor to find you, I don't know if you still lived there but I found that was also not there. So Then came here," he says.

"A lot has happened and I'll explain it all to you, but right now I'm just so happy you're back. I've missed you every day," I say hugging him. Most people probably wouldn't take this so well, but in my small life time I've learnt to expect the unexpected.

"Charlotte our baby, where's our baby? Our baby and you were the only things keeping me sane, please, I need to see our baby," he says.

"Declan, I lost our baby, I miscarried," I say. "The morning that I found out I'd lost our baby, I felt better then I'd felt in a long time. I could see myself In the future raising our baby. Not that I couldn't see it before, it was blurred by all the hurt and raw emotions I'd been feeling, it was clear for the first time that I was going to be ok. That I had our baby to think about and it's life was the most important thing to me. Like you told me, I was stronger then I knew, I had finally found that strength and I was starting to see the light at the end of a very long dark tunnel. But when I went to my 12 week scan they couldn't find the baby, I had lost our baby and it killed me on the inside. Our baby was the only thing I had left of you and I'd lost it, I thought it was my fault that I didn't fight to save our baby and I didn't know how I was going to get through, I'm still working on it, but I'm all the more better now that you are here," I say. "I didn't know what we were having, but to me the baby felt like a girl and I called her Kayla."

"Oh Charlotte, I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that alone," he says.

"I know," I say. I start to grin.

"What are you grinning at?" He asks.

"Just thinking about some of the romantic times we've shared. And I know that you've only just got back, and we have a lot to talk about, and I'm shocked, believe me, but are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask.

"Having a dirty afternoon in?" He asks. I nod my head smiling cheekily. "Where?" He asks.

"Amanda and Jack have a room upstairs for me, don't worry I'll explain that all later," I smile.

"Let's do it," he says laughing and taking my hand. "Your wish is my command," he continues.

Scene break

Amanda's pov

"I can't believe that we made such little miracles," I say to Jack as we look at our babies. They are in the NICU and are covered by wires but to me they are the most beautiful thing on the planet.

"You did a good job babe, I can already tell they got there looks from you," he smiles.

"Well, you're not so bad looking yourself," I grin.

"Not so bad?" He questions.

"Yeah," I laugh still looking down at them.

"Mrs porter, you are lucky you just had major surgery," he laughs. All of a sudden Phoebe's monitors start going off and nurses rush into the room.

"Nurse, get Jack and Amanda out of here," the doctor orders. The nurse removes us from the room and I try to see what's happening but I can't. My wheelchair is down to low and I can't stand up to see through the window.

"What's happening Jack?" I ask panicking.

"I don't know, I can't see through all the doctors and nurses," he says.

"What's happening?" I as a nurse as she walks out of the room.

"Just remain calm," she says calming me down. About thirty minutes later the doctor emerges from the room.

"Is Phoebe ok? Oh god please tell me she's ok?" I ask.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thanks again for the reviews. Rest assured, you will find out what happened to Phoebe, but will she be ok? Thanks again and please review, as silly as it sounds, your reviews make my day!

"Phoebe is stabilised. She had stopped breathing. We are trying to figure out what caused this to happen. The most likely cause if her stopping breathing is the fact that she was born so prematurely, but there's also a chance that something else is wrong with her heart and we need to get to the bottom of it," the doctor informs us.

Jack and I nod our heads, "Can we go back in and see them?" Jack asks the doctor.

"Sure, but you wont be able to stay for too much longer," she replies to us. Jack and I head back into the room where we continue to spend some precious time with our babies.

I hope they'll make it through all of this. I know that they only have a 60%- 80% chance of making it, so I'm not getting my hopes up too high. I've learnt in my life to never hope for things that might not happen, because I've been constantly let down by those around me. My life has been a constant let down and just when things were looking good, just when I was going to have two healthy happy children, it's taken away. I will never understand how life works, or why bad things always follow me around.

Scene break

Charlotte's POV

"That was amazing," I tell Declan as we lie in my bed.

"I know," He says back.

"But…" I say.

"But what?" he asks.

"We should have used protection," I say. "I'm Ovulating," I add.

"You're on Birth Control though, right?" he asks.

"No Dec, I'm not," I say.

"Ok," he says back to me. It's clear he's got no idea what to say. We've been in an unplanned pregnancy predicament before, but this was different.

"But maybe possibly having a baby isn't a bad thing. We were both going to be parents once before, so maybe this is a great thing," I say. "I mean, we're not teenagers anymore, we're responsible adults," I add.

"You're right. When will we know?" he asks.

"We'd have to wait until I see if I miss my next period. If I do the chances are I'm pregnant and so I'll take a test to find out. My guess is in about 6-8 weeks we'll know," I say.

"6-8 weeks! I don't want to wait that long," he says.

"Well, you're going to have to. And If I am pregnant you'll have to wait about 40 weeks from now to meet the little munchkin," I reply to him. I hear Carl start to cry, he's waking up from his nap.

"I'm going to get Carl ready and then we are going to all go down to the hospital and see Jack and Amanda," I say as I put on some cloths.

"But I'm supposed to be dead," Declan says, "Wouldn't that freak them out?" he asks.

"Don't worry about it Dec, I have a plan, just wait and see," I say.

Scene Break

I pull up my car in front of the hospital and I walk around to the back seat and grab Carl out of his car seat.

"I can't wait to do this with our child," Declan remarks.

"Dec, our child is still hypothetical right now, Don't get your hopes up," I say as I lock the car.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he says as we walk into the hospital. I carry Carl on my hip. We walk up to the maternity floor and we get to Amanda's Room.

"Now, wait here until I give you the all clear to come in," I say. "Now, What you'll see is going to be a shock for you too ok?"

"OK," he replies.

I nod my head and I enter the room with Carl, "Good afternoon, Good afternoon, Good afternoon," I say joyfully as I enter.

"Wow. Somebody is bouncing around with joy today," Jack remarks.

"It's a beautiful day to be happy," I say back as I hand Carl to Jack.

"wow, somebody is optimistic," Amanda replies. We hug.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"Just a bit sore and sorry for myself. The twins are doing good, Phoebe gave us a bit of a scare before so they are running some tests on her," Amanda says.

"Now, I have somebody special here to see you. Now you will be shocked, he will also be shocked. He'll do his best to explain everything and then you need to do your best by explaining to him how Emily is Amanda," I say. They nod their heads and I can see curiosity in their eyes. "Come in," I smile.

Declan walks through the door and Jack's jaw drops, but Amanda's doesn't. I forget that she's probably used to things like this happening by now.

"Dec?" He questions.

"Jack," he says happily and he rushes over to jack and they hug.

"But how?" Jack questions.

"I'll explain," Declan says and he explains everything to Jack. He seems to understand and take the explanation well. "Now you owe me an explanation," Declan says.

"Anything," Jack says. He was just happy to have his brother back.

"How is Emily Amanda Clarke and why is she in hospital?" Declan asks.

"Um Dec, let me interrupt here for a moment," I say.

"Sure," he replies.

"What ward of the hospital are we in?" I ask.

"Um, maternity," he says.

"Yeah," I nod my head, "they had twins," I say.

"Congratulations bro," Declan says giving his brother a manly handshake.

"Thank you, but now Amanda and I have some explaining to do, so you might want to sit down," Jack says. Jack explains the whole situation to Declan, but I can't make out how he's taking it, he's face remains neutral throughout the whole conversation. I do hope he's taking it well though, but considering how much has changed, it's a lot to ask for.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Ok, so here is the next chapter. So sorry it took so long. Please read and review but most of all enjoy. There is an authors note at the bottom to read. :)

The next morning

Amanda's pov

It's 7:30am as I wake up and look at my clock. Today was my 2nd day in hospital. I only had to stay for three or four days, depending on my recovery. Jack was sitting next to me. He spent the night and Carl was with Charlotte and Declan. It's gonna be weird saying that again, Charlotte AND Declan.

"How are you feeling?" I ask Jack. "You know, given the events that happened yesterday," I say.

"Babe, you just had two children and major surgery, I should be asking you how you're feeling, it shouldn't be the other way around," Jack says.

"Ok then fine, I'm felling sore, tired and confined, now it's your turn. How are you feeling?" I ask.

"You are so stubborn," he says.

"I know. But you just don't like talking about your feelings, but you have to face them, so I'll ask you again, how are you feeling?" I ask.

"Surprised, stunned, happy, confused," he replies.

"See, that wasn't so hard," I smile, "now kiss me before I hit you for making that so hard," I smile. He grins and kiss me.

"I'm glad Declan took everything so well yesterday, I wasn't so sure we was going too," Jack says.

"Well, the man has been through a lot these past few years, and they're probably things that he never thought were going to happen, so nothing probably surprises him anymore," I say back. Just than a doctor walks into the room. She had a sad and solace look on her face. I can sense that something is wrong. "What is is doctor?" I ask worriedly.

Nobody's pov

"It's with great regret that I inform you that Phoebe didn't make it through the night," the doctor says sadly.

"No! No!" Emily cries and Jack catches her head in his arms. They both cry.

"We did everything we could, but Phoebe just wasn't strong enough for everything. I am so sorry for your loss," she continues to say over Emily and Jacks cries. Right now they were nothing more then grieving parents, who had just lost a child in an epic fight to keep both of them alive. Their whole worlds were falling apart and they'd need each other to learn on for support more so now then ever before.

Scene break

Two months later

Amanda's pov

It's been two months since Jack and I lost Phoebe and we are not coping. We are fighting more then we ever have and it's over silly little things like what to have for dinner. And then we are fighting over bigger and more serious things like how to raise Carl. I don't know how my marriage got this bad, but it did. It's falling apart and I don't know what will save it. It's 9am right now and Carl and I are watching a movie. Jacks upstairs sleeping. He got home from work at 6am this morning. Carl had quite a bad night and was extremely tired, so we were both just resting. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey Jack, would you like to come and watch the movie with Carl and I?" I ask.

"I don't think Carl should be watching movies at 9am in the morning. He should be out playing," Jack remarks.

"He had a bad night last night," I remark. "So he's exhausted. He woke up every hour on the hour having nightmares," I say. "He wanted both of us, not just me. So I let him snuggle up in our bed so he'd feel closer to you," I add.

"I was out working, you know that," he says, "why didn't you just tell him that too?" He asks.

"You are never home!" I yell to him as I get up off the couch and walk over to where Jack was in the kitchen, "when are you ever here anymore? You are always out working and I'm sick of it! Every night Carl asks if we can both read him a bed time story, and both tuck him in of a night time, but you are never home to help me do it. You go to work from 4pm in the afternoon until 6am in the morning, and you spend half of the time you do have here sleeping because of it! Who even has to work that long?" I ask.

"I am working to earn us money!" He yells back.

"But you don't have to work that long! I have money, I have plenty of it. We could get by if you only worked part time in the force," I remark. "You never go up and see Jemma anymore, she misses you, she's our daughter. And I know it hurts you to go up there, but you have to do it for Jemma! It's not her fault. She still has to stay another eight weeks in the NICU Jack and right now I'm the only one who has visited her everyday. Everyday at 10am I drop Carl off to Charlotte and Declan who look after him while I go and visit Jemma because you're too tired too. Right now it doesn't even feel like we're married, it feels like I'm married to myself," I say, "and that's sad," I say getting emotional.

"I don't know what you want from me Amanda. I'm doing the best I can here," Jack says.

"No you're not, you're not doing anything. And Jack, I love you to me you are the centre of the earth, but right now I think it's best that we spend some time apart because I don't know how much longer I can be around you without falling apart," I say crying.

"Ok, I'll pack a bag and stay at the South fork Inn," he says.

"Really?! You're just going to walk away that easily, you're not even going to fight to stay here?" I ask as he starts to head upstairs.

"I think you're right, I think we need to spend some time apart before we cause more damage to each other," he says before he continues to head up stairs.

Scene break

One hour later

Within the next hour I hear a knock at the door. I head to the front door and I open it, it was the Police commissioner, "come in officer," I say. He heads into our house and I invite him to sit at the breakfast bar. "Do we have anymore news on who organised Carl's kidnapping?" I ask the officer. Carl was down on the rug plying with his Thomas the Tank engine train set.

"Yes, in fact we have the man in custody. His name is Patrick Osborne, I know that you do know this man," the officer says.

"Why would he hurt Carl. Victoria and I have had a long standing fued, that's no secret, but why would Patrick come after me and my family, I'm not the one who killed his mother," I say.

"No, but we have obtained footage of Victoria requesting Patrick to do one last thing to hurt you before she was shot by your father. My guess is that she took the video footage when she knew you were coming for her, when she knew that she wasn't going to live another day," the officer says.

"But how would she know that I would survive, that Jack and I would get married, and that taking Carl would be turning my family? Why would Patrick take good care of Carl?" I ask.

"She didn't tell Patrick what to do, she just stated to hurt you in unthinkable ways. Now we don't know everything yet, we are still piecing together our investigation, when we know more we will contact you and your husband," the officer says.

"Speaking of my husband, could you please inform him of the good news. He's staying at the south Fork Inn," I state.

"Sure," the officer says looking confused. He soon leaves the house. I feel relieved that some light has been Shed on Carl's kidnapping.

So what do you all think? I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. But it took me so long because I wasn't sure I wanted all the events in this chapter to happen and posting it would mean that they were real and couldn't be undone. Please don't hate me for the events that happened in the chapter. Let me know in the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

 **Ok, so I know this isn't as long as my other chapters, but I just wanted to get this up as I'm not going to be able to update for the nest week or so. Thank you to all those who reviewed! :) Please, Please review! I love heating what you guys have to say about my story! Authors note at the end.**

Moments later Charlotte and Declan rush into the house. They look like they are about to implode of excitement. I must admit, their happiness is infectious and I can't stay mad for long.

"Amanda, you'll never believe what's happening!" She says shouting.

"Go on, try me," I smile.

"Well Declan and I are having a baby! I'm pregnant!" She says excitedly and she pulls out the test from her bag and shows it to me.

"I see you brought the test incase I didn't believe you," I say surprised.

"No, I brought it because I can't believe it. It does say positive right? Can you double check It?" Charlotte asks me.

"Yes, is positive," I smile.

A moment later there is a knock at the door, oddly enough it was the front door. Nobody ever uses the front door. Maybe it's somebody I don't know. I walk to the front door and I open it. "Ashley!?" I say shocked.

"Hi Emily, or should I say Amanda?" She asks.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"I'm back in town and I wanted to come and meet the one and only Amanda Clarke," Ashley says.

"You never could keep your nose out of where it didn't belong could you?" I ask her.

"How else do you think my career progressed. You can't keep your nose clean and progress through Queen V's books," she says.

Carl runs towards me and grabs my legs, "is this little Carl?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah it is," I say back to her.

"Wow, he's gotten so big. You were still a baby when I saw you last Carl, and now your walking and talking," she says to Carl.

"Yeah, that's what children do Ashley. They grow up before your eyes. It's called the natural progression of life," I reply back to her.

"Mummy, where's daddy?" Carl asks, "I want to show car truck to daddy," he continues to say pointing to his car truck.

I bend down to his level, "Carl, Daddy is staying somewhere else for a little while," I say to him.

"I see him later?" He asks innocently.

"Yeah baby, I'll take you to see him later," I say back to him and then he runs back off and plays. It wasn't his fault that Jack and I were going through a rough patch and he doesn't understand it. I can't punish him by not letting him see his dad.

"I see that everything isn't so Rosy in paradise," she says.

"Ashley, I have to go and visit my very sick baby in hospital now so please leave," I say. Ashley exits my house and I shut the door.

"I can't believe her," Charlotte says astonished by Ashley's visit.

"Well what can I expect? Really? Anyway, I'm going to visit Jemma," I say to the pair.

"Do you want is to take Carl for you?" Charlotte asks.

"No, that's ok, I'm going to take him to see Jemma. He hasn't met her yet so it will be really exciting for him," I say back.

Scene break

I stand in the NICU over looking baby Jemma. I'm holding Carl in my arms and he's fascinated at the sight of his little baby sister. "Baby Jemma?" He asks me while pointing to the tiny human.

"Yeah, she's your new baby sister," I say happily and I smile at him. I give him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Why she not home?" He asks curiously.

"She's to tiny to come home right now," I say back ,"in a couple of moths Jemma can come home and when she does I'm going to need your help to looking after her. Can you help me Carl?" I ask.

He nods his head rapidly, "I going be best brother," he smiles. This kid is just too cute.

"I have no doubt. Now the nurse is going to come out and take baby Jemma out of her crib so I can hold her. Would you like to hold her to?" I ask.

"Please!" He says nodding his head rapidly and I smile.

Scene break

Carl sits on my lap and In His arms he's holding Jemma. I'm of course helping him because she is so small and I don't want him to drop her. "I wube her," he says.

"Do you want to give her a kiss on her cheek?" I ask.

"Yeah," he smiles.

"Ok, you'll have to be very gentle," I say and Carl gives her a kiss. The nurse takes a picture of Carl kissing him on my phone. This is just so adorable and I'm going to show the picture to Jack. That way he'll know what he's missing. Jemma is growing up so fast in here and him working so much is taking away from that. Maybe once he sees this picture it will all become clear.

A/N: So should Charlotte and Declan have a baby boy or girl and what should they name it? Comment your thoughts and I'll make the gender of your choice happen!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11** **So so sorry this chapter has taken me so long. I never intend on having huge gaps between chapters but sometimes personal life just gets in the way. Anyways, a huge thanks to anybody who reviewed, followed or favourite. That means the world to me so thank you :):)** **The scene that is in brackets and bold font was taken from an Australian TV show called house husbands. I did not write the scene and want to make that very clear, I DID NOT WRITE IT, I just modified it a very small amount for it to suit Revenge. No copyright Is intended and it belongs to playmaker media.** **Another A/N at the end of the story.** **Two months later** **Nobody's pov** **South fork inn** "He looks happy," Jack says looking at a photo of Carl playing at the beach. He and Amanda had been building giant sand castles and then knocking them over. Monsters and Castles is what they called it. "Yeah Jack, he is happy," Amanda says placing the phone down on Jacks table. "Jemma is coming home tomorrow, I thought you'd want to know. Maybe even come and drop her off to the beach house with me," Amanda says. "Do we really have to keep doing this?" Jack asks. "Doing what?" Amanda asks. "Doing this? Us? We're a mess Amanda. We can't keep going along how we are. I want to come back home," Jack States. The pair were still yet to fix their marriage and Jack had been staying at the South Fork Inn for two months now. Every Friday Amanda would come and visit him and give him an update on Carl, she would show him pictures and tell funny stories. About three weeks ago Amanda was willing to let him move back home, until she found out that Jack had kissed and then slept with Carl's daycare teacher and had been keeping it a secret. **("Look, it was an accident okay?" Jack says.** **"How did you accidentally kiss Carl's daycare teacher? Did you trip in the playground and fall in her face and then felt bad and took her to bed?" Amanda asks.** **"Let me explain," Jack says. "It didn't mean anything," Jack says.** **"Kisses mean things, that's the point otherwise you're not kissing you're just breathing, or making small talk or walking away!" She replies.** **"I walked away," Jack replies.** **"After you took her to bed with you," Amanda yells.** **Jack sighs, "I'm sorry," Jack replies.** **"Carl's daycare teacher? It's so tacky. It's because she's cheerful isn't it? Never argues, low mattenince, matching accessories," Amanda replies.** **"Look," Jack signs.** **"I don't always argue, this isn't an argument it's a frank discussion," Amanda replies.** **"I didn't want to drop All of my crap on you," he says.** **"I am drowning in your crap!" Amanda replies. "And I know I'm supposed to be all adult about it because it's us, and we're meant to be okay and we're not children anymore and we have a child. But you broke something and you're not coming home," Amanda says.)** "I want to be there when Jemma comes home, she's my child too," Jack explains. "I've told you. You can come and pick her up and you can drop her off to the beat house but you are not staying the night. And I've told you before that you are more then welcome to take Carl, but you are not moving back in," Amanda says making her point very very clear. What he did was the ultimate betrayal and she was in no way going to forgive him. He broke a promise they made to each other when the got married and committed 100% to each other. She didn't want to wreck her family, but what other choice did she have right now. She wasn't going to live in the same place with a liar and unfaithful man. "The first night home is a big deal Amanda," Jack says. "I know that Jack. You should of thought about that before you went bed crazy with her and let your man parts control your actions," Amanda says. "Now you need to make your choice. I'm getting to the hospital tomorrow at 9:30am. I'll either see you or I won't," Amanda says then walking away. scene break "Did you talk to him?" Charlotte asks Amanda as she places her keys down on her kitchen counter. She looks over at Charlotte who was playing in the rug with Carl. "I went there with the intention on talking, but things got heated and I had to walk away before I did something that I regretted," Amanda explains. "Hey Bud," Amanda smiles after she kisses Carl on the forehead. "Have I told you that you look amazing?" Amanda asks Charlotte. "Only about twelve time this morning when you tried to distract the conversation away from your marriage," Charlotte replies. "Oh, I did that?" She asks. "Yeah," Charlotte replies. "Look, would you mind coming to the hospital with me tomorrow. I don't know if Jack is going to show and I could really use your help with all of her stuff. I was talking to the doctor before I went to see Jack and he said that she's going to be coming home on a sleep apnea monitor and Pulse OX monitor," Amanda replies. "Yeah, Sure," Charlotte smiles. "I can't wait until I can bring Riley home," Charlotte says looking at her stomach and placing her hand on a tiny but noticeable baby bump. "So Riley hey?" Amanda says. "Yeah, Riley James, Dec and I love the name Riley. I still can't believe that we're having a boy. I thought for sure we were having a little girl," Charlotte says. "Did you have a girls name picked out?" She asks. "We did. We were going to call her Angela Florence, I just love how classic that name is. I think we'll use it for our 2nd if we have a girl," Charlotte says. "So more children are on the cards for you two. That's great," Amanda smiles. "I want four but Declan only wants two so we're going to have three and then see how we feel" Charlotte smiles. "Have you set a wedding date yet?" Amanda asks. It was just last week that Declan asked Charlotte to marry him. She of course said yes jumping up and down. "We're not too sure yet, but it will be before Riley is born," Charlotte replies "At least somebody in our family has their life figured out," Amanda replies. "You'll figure it out. I'm sure of it," Charlotte replies giving a comforting smile to her sister. Scene break Declan and Charlotte are sitting in their apartment having dinner when they hear a knock on the front door. "Are you expecting somebody?" Declan asks. "No," Charlotte replies. They both get up and had over to the door. Declan looks through the glass side panel to see if he could see who it was. Who he saw standing there was a huge surprise. He was told that Daniel was dead. "It's your brother," Declan says, "it's Daniel," he adds. "Don't lie to me Declan Foster porter," Charlotte warns. "I'm not, look for yourself," Declan says. Charlotte looks through the glass, "oh my god," she exclaims. Declan was indeed right, Daniel Grayson was at their door. They open it, "Daniel?" Charlotte says stunned. **A/N: Well, was that a shocker for you? It was a shocker for me, I didn't plan it on happening but all of a sudden there I was typing it up. I must say I don't know how I'm going to 'resurrect' him from the dead and into the living. But I'll make it work. It will certainly cause some friction for Amanda and Jack that's for sure.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **I'm so very sorry it's taken me so long to update. Life got in the way. But here is another chapter. Please review! It means so much to me. Thank you to all the amazing people who do review, you make my day just that little bit brighter, and my days are already pretty bright!**

 **Anyway, to the first guest who reviewed on the 28th. Of September (the one that reviewed about Declan's death being explainable but Daniel's death being unexplainable.) Now, normally I'd reply to reviews in PM's, but you're a guest so I can't do that. But I just had to reply to your very dark and un-optimistic and frankly hurtful review, but I think I have found a way positivity respond to your very hurtful review so here goes. "Don't be such a negative Nancy. If you don't like me bringing Daniel back then You don't have to read it, I wont mind. But not to worry if you do continue to read, I have managed to find a way to explain Daniel's death, but Thankyou for your voiced concern that this death was unexplainable. Remember, a creative writer can have ways to explain what the reader may think would be unexplainable. Oh my gosh! You're a genius! I didn't think about bringing back Tyler, fauxamanda, Takada, Aiden or even Ben. It didn't even cross my mind, however Thats a good idea, thanks! I might just go ahead and do that just to please you. :)" I hope my response was everything you were looking for and please feel free to keep reviewing, because I'll continue to respond to them in a positive light, because I only like to see the positives in life! Anyways, here goes!**

"Charlotte," Daniel smiles.

"What? How" Charlotte asks slightly spooked.

Scene break

"So you chose to be 'dead' to run away and start a new life?" Charlotte asks.

"I did. I left behind everybody to create a life for myself. One where I could live life safely," he says.

"How did you even fake your death like that? Amanda held you in her arms and watched you die. That's what she told me," Charlotte asks.

"Char, I didn't fake my death. the bullet that shot me was laced with a substance called baclofen, a drug that mimics death when injected into the body. everybody thought I was dead until I woke up on the ME's slab. I had lost a lot of blood and I was on the cusp of dying, but them gave me several transfusions and I underwent surgery," he says. "They gave me a new name a new identity and I disappeared," he adds.

"Ok," Charlotte replies. She understood that Daniel must had a long night. "But what made you want to come back?" She asks.

"I couldn't handle the guilt of lying like that. So I made sure the police thought I was safe to return. I had to come back and I'm glad that I did. I looks like I've missed a hell of a lot," Daniel replies pointing to Charlotte's small was surprised that he could see it.

"Well then meet Riley James Porter. He is currently 16 weeks of gestational age and is the size of an avocado," Charlotte says Inquisitively.

"I'm happy for you, congratulations. I just can't believe how much you've grown up," Daniel says. "What else has been happening?" He asks.

"Didn't you watch TV or read the news?" Charlotte asks.

"Just tell me," he says.

"Okay, I'm going to go ahead and give you the quick version," she says. "Let's see, Grampa Grason passed on and mum had a huge court case for Grandpa's inheritance with some woman called Natalie Walters who was his wife. She lost. Um, there was a huge cover up of your death. Amanda started dating a police offer called Ben Hunter but they broke up soon after Amanda came out to the world that she was Amanda Clarke and the world was shocked. All this time Jack still had feelings for Amanda but just couldn't seem to get her. Mum and David broke up and Margox hired a hit woman for some vengeance on Amanda. Nolan started dating a guy called Tony. They met when he was Jack's social worker for when Margox framed him for drink driving. Margox lost her baby," Charlotte says. She had no idea that the baby was Daniels. Daniels facial expression went pale, "mum faked her own death by blowing up the manor because In an interview Amanda stated that it was in Victoria's hands to end this. David was told he had cancer and Jack left with his mother when she came to bail him out. But he had to come back when Amanda was being framed for Mum's death. Then a bunch of stuffed happened that I'm not really to sure about and somehow mum and Amanda were facing it off with guns and David shot mum instead of Amanda because he had cancer and wasn't going to let her throw her life away. All this happened when I was in rehab. Amanda filled me in," Charlotte says. "So then he went to jail and then he passed away after the judge granted him a compassionate release. Jack and Amanda got married and they had twin girls Jemma and Phoebe only sadly Phoebe didn't make it because they were born 16 week early. Jack and Amanda were fighting and then she told him to move out for a while but then when they were about to kiss and make up it truns out that he kissed and slept with Carl's daycare teacher. Declan came back about 4 months ago and now I'm pregnant and were engaged," Charlotte says out of breath, "I don't think I missed anything out. Did I miss anything out?" She asks, Declan.

"I don't think so," Dec replies.

"Wow, and that was the short version," Daniel says.

Scene break

Charlotte flings up in her bed breathing heavily, she turns on the light and Declan wakes up and sits up next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I think I just had a nightmare. My brother was alive, Daniel was alive," Charlotte says.

"It's not a nightmare Char, he is alive and he's currently sleeping in our living room," Declan replies.

"How are we going to explain this to everyone?" Charlotte asks.

"That's not your problem to think about right now. You need your sleep," Declan says.

"I know, it's just been a hell of a night. You'd think by now that I'd get used to the fact that people I know keep coming back from the dead. I mean my mum did that twice, David did, Then you did and now Daniel, but it's just so surreal. How do we know it's him and not an impostor pretending to be him?" Charlotte asks.

"You know what I think?" Declan asks.

"What?" Charlotte asks.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Nolan. Get some rest, if not for you then at least for the baby," Declan says.

"That was one of the last things you said to me before you died," Charlotte says.

"And I said it because it's true. You needed some advice from me," Declan says.

"I listened," Charlotte says. "I do wonder though. If you didn't die if I'd still have Kayla. Would Kayla even be her name? Would we be one big happy family raising one happy little girl, or would we have broken up? I wonder about all the what ifs?" Charlotte says.

"Don't do that to yourself Char, you'll go crazy mad. I don't know the answers to those questions. I'd like to think we'd still be together but I don't know. Life is full of uncertainties and unknowns. But I do know one thing," he says.

"What's that?" She replies.

"I know that our daughters name would be Kayla, because I love that name," he says.

"That makes me feel a hell of a lot better. I love you Dec," she says.

"I love you to babe," he replies. They kiss before they go back to sleep.

A/N: so what do you all think? Do you think Daniels death was explained well? Please review and let me know what you think. I means a lot to me and again I'm so sorry that I took me a very very long time to update!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean so much to me. So without further ado, here is the next chapter! Please comment spit you can,mot would make my day!**

 **also, there was a review left in another language. unfortuantly I'm not bilingual so I cant read it. If anybody can read the review that I'm going to guess is in French or maybe Spanish, and PM it to me that would be fabulous! I really love reading all of the reviews! Thank you so much!**

The next day

"Can you believe that it's actually time to take Jemma home?" Charlotte asks Amanda as they both get out of Amanda's car, which she had parked on the 3rd level of the parking garage. They had just driven the twenty minutes to the hospital. It was the last trip they'd have to make to see her, today they'd be taking her home.

"I don't. I mean, I've been dreaming about this day for the past four months and now that it's here I'm not sure I'm ready. The past four months she's had unlimited access to nurses and doctors, she's been hooked up to every monitor, I've had the nurses and doctors to call on for support if ever I needed it and she's had state of the art hospital care in one of the best children's hospitals in the world and now all she as is me," Amanda says.

"That's where you're wrong, she's got you and she's got Jack. You just need to let him back in. I know that in your head it makes sense to let him help and to give him a another chance, but I also know your heat doesn't want to let him back in in fear of getting hurt all over again. But do you really want to move on without knowing what could have been there, without knowing what could of happened if you got back together. You could have a happy life with two beautiful happy and healthy kids growing up in a stable home, you could have another kid, you could move to another state, you could move to another country, you could have a happy and healthy relationship, sure, there would be ups and downs, but that's normal in a relationship. You could have a wonderful and loving life with Jack. Do you really want to miss out on all that you could have just because your heart is to scared to let him in?" Charlotte asks.

Amanda looks at her knowing that she was right. Amanda didn't want to miss out on what she could have. She didn't want to possibly miss out on having another baby all because she was to scared to let him in.

"You have a very wise head on those shoulders," Amanda comments as the pair continue to walk to the lift.

"I know," Charlotte replies.

"So, how do you think Declan will go at looking after Carl alone?" Amanda asks.

"It will be fun for him I think. It'll be good daddy practice. I mean, I've been around kids a lot, It's just something that came naturally to me, I'm studying to be an early childhood teacher for Goodness sake, I know I'm good with kids and I know how to look after them. But Declan's never looked after a kid on his own before, so I'll be interested to see if Carl broke him," Charlotte says.

"How is your teaching degree going?" Amanda asks.

"Amazing. I was going to wait to tell you, but I just got a job teaching at a Preschool," Charlotte says.

"Thats great! But you're only half way through you're degree," Amanda points out.

"I know. But you only have to have it half completed and you can study and be employed as a preschool teacher at the same time," Charlotte replies. "Anyway, back to talking about the future you could have. How many kids do you want?" Charlotte asks.

"Well, to tell you the truth I think I want one, maybe two more. I'd love another little girl. But I'd have to talk to Jack. I think it will be a while until we try for another," Amanda says.

"This might sound crazy. But Dec and I wasn't to start trying again when Riley is about 9 months old. We want our children to be quite close in age," Charlotte says.

"That doesn't sound crazy," Amanda replies.

"Oh thank god, I'm glad you think so. I was telling Daniel that last night and he said I was crazy," Charlotte says.

"Daniel? Did you say Daniel?" Amanda asks.

"No, no I didn't," Charlotte says quickly.

"Yeah, yeah you did. You said Daniel. Char, what's going on?" Amanda asks.

Scene break

"You came," Amanda says as she notices Jack in the hospital waiting room.

"Of course I came. She's my daughter too and I'm going to fight for her, just like I'm going to fight for you. Although, you didn't tell me what time I had to be here, so I've been here since 7am," Jack says.

"I did a lot of thinking last night, and after a talk with charlotte I've realised that it's best for Jemma is you stay with us. This doesn't mean I've forgiven you for what you did, but I'm going to give us one final go," Amanda says.

"Thank you Amanda," Jack says.

"But things can't go back to the way they were before, you have to be around. I know you want to work, I get that and that's totally fine, but you have to be there for he Jack. Because so help me, if you mess it up again there won't be another chance. This is it, this is the final chance," Amanda says.

"I'll cut back on my hours. I'll only work days and I'll be home at night. I promise you Amanda, I won't mess it up this time. I want it all to badly," Jack says.

"You can bring your stuff by the beach house later. I know Carl will be happy to have you back home," Amanda says.

"Ah, my work here is done," Charlotte says as she watches Jack and Amanda.

"Were you playing Cupid in my love life?" Jack asks.

"You know it," Charlotte smiles.

"Thank you," he says.

"You're welcome, but like sis said, don't go stuffing it up," Charlotte warns.

"I have to know though, what did charlotte say that made you change your mind?" Jack asks.

"I don't what to miss out on all that we could have because my heart was to afraid to let you back in. I want a chance to have what we could have, I want us to have that chance," Amanda says.

"Jack and Amanda," the nurse says as she walks out into the waiting room.

"Here we go. Let's start the rest of our lives," Amanda says.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

6 months later

Charlotte and Declan stare down lovingly at the tiny infant that was bundled up in Charlotte's arms. The baby boy was born with a full head of think black hair and had dimples. The couple were utterly in love with the newborn. But Charlotte's labour wasn't easy. She had a three week long stalled labour.

"I can't believe he's ours," Charlotte says as she looks at Riley.

"Well he surely took his time getting here," Declan says.

"Oh trust me Declan, nobody wanted him out more then I did. I didn't enjoy having contractions for three weeks," Charlotte says, "It was all worth it to see this little cutie pie though," she smiles.

"I'm proudest of you babe. You're going to be a great mother and you're an excellent wife," he says. Charlotte and Declan had now been married for five months. They got married in a traditional church and were joined by only close family and friends.

"You know, all my kids at work want to see him. I'm going to arrange a face time call with the relief teacher so that way they can all see Riley," Charlotte says.

"That sounds perfect," Declan says.

"Hey!" Amanda says as she knocks on the door with Jack. With them was Carl and Amanda was holding ten month old Jemma in her arms. Amanda and Jack had worked out their issues and Amanda had forgiven him for cheating on her. Jack worked day shifts and was always home at night. This were better for them they they had been in a very long time, and it was all thanks to Charlotte's advice about not wanting to miss out on what she could have.

"Hi," Declan and charlotte both say.

"Are you up for visitors?" Jack asks.

"If those visitors are you, then yes," Charlotte says.

The family all pile into the room and Amanda places Jemma down so she could try and walk around. She could now walk a few steps unsupported. Charlotte passes Riley to Amanda.

"He's adorable, well done baby sis," Amanda says.

"Well it wasn't easy, as you know," Charlotte says.

"Oh yes, boy do we know," Jack says. "I don't know if now is a good time to tell you but you were crabby, annoying and kind of a pain in the ass," Jack adds.

"She was in labour for three weeks. I think it's allowed," Amanda says. "I think I would have chopped off all your heads if I was in labour for three weeks. Cut the girl some slack. It's not easy giving birth," she says.

"When do you think you'll start trying again?" Charlotte asks.

"Not until Jemma is two. It's on the timeline, we have a timeline, is a precise plan about how our life is going to go and if big life events aren't on the timeline then they're not getting done," Amanda says.

"Well, we don't have a timeline for our life yet. Riley was unplanned so I think we'd fail at a timeline to be honest," Charlotte says.

"Jemma was unplanned," Amanda says.

"I know, but in your defence you weren't using protection because you weren't supposed to be able to have children. Dec and I didn't use protection because it was a heat of the moment thing when he came back from being dead," Charlotte says.

"Okay, true that," Amanda replies.

"Has Daniel called yet?" Amanda asks.

"He has, he's coming over in a few hours," Charlotte replies.

"I just can't get over the fact that he's alive. He died in my arms protecting me from that bullet and now he's back and he's alive and well," Amanda says.

"It freaked me out to. I had dreams about it for weeks and every time I woke up from the dream I thought he wasn't really alive, but then Declan reminded me he was," Charlotte says.

"How long before you take him home?" Amanda asks.

"The doctors are thinking tomorrow. I'm hoping so because I really just want to go home," Charlotte says.

"Get ready for sleepless nights," Amanda says.

"I'm already used to sleepless nights I haven't slept a proper night in the past three weeks," Charlotte says.

"Are you hungry, do you want anything babe?" Declan asks.

"I'd love some cake, chocolate please. I have been craving chocolate cake since I had him. Maybe Jack can go with you so I can talk to Amanda alone," Charlotte suggests.

"Sure babe, anything for you," he says. He kisses her before he leaves with Jack.

One hour later

Jack, Amanda, Carl, Jemma, Nolan, Louise and Daniel all pilled up in Charlotte's hospital room to catch a glimpse of the couples brand new bundle of joy. Jemma was stumbling around the room and everybody was smiling and laughing. It was a perfect moment shared by all.

"I'm so glad you're all here. But most of all I'm glad that you're all happy. I'm glad that the ones we thought we lost are here to share this wonderful moment.

"I'm so proud of what you've achieve do Charlie, I know that the misscarriage hit you hard. But look at you now, now you have a wonderful baby. Well done," he says.

"Thanks Danny. And Dec, I'm sorry," she says.

"Sorry for what babe?" He asks.

"When we got married I promised you that I'd never love another man more then I love you. But I lied because our son has stollen my whole heart. I love him more then I love you babe," she says smiling.

"It's okay, I'll forgive you," he replies.

"Our baby will make our love stronger, says shorter, nights longer, our bank balance smaller, our home happier, clothes dirtier, our hearts bigger, the past forgotten and a future worth living for," Charlotte smiles.

And that concludes Happily ever after. What do you all think? I hope you,loved the final chapter and I hope the ending is what you envisioned. I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this story, what do you all think? Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and sticking by my crazy story. I love you all!

Also, I'm starting a greys anatomy Fanfic, so if any of you guys are fans, I'd love it if you could check that out when it's posted soon.


End file.
